September 2008
by DateMe
Summary: Entries for the fanfiction section of the September contest. Entries listed in order of submission. Challenge: School's In, Pairing: KakaHina
1. What happens after school by MMissKKelly

**Title:** What happens after school**  
Author:** MMissKKelly**  
Rating:** PG-13 ( T )**  
Challenge:** School's In!**  
Pairing:** KakaHina

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, please visit our homepage on DeviantArt for directions to the original post.

* * *

'I wonder what there is to do Hmmmm.' Hinata thought to herself as she passed through the town to the Hyuga complex after school. She had already completed all the homework Iruka-Sensei had given her at school. Looking around when she got home, only to her dismay everyone was busy. Hanabi was training with their father and Neji was off on a mission for the week. 'Well this gives me time to go and train for my new jutsu I am developing.' She thought as she grabbed her swimsuit and without notice slipped off to her special spot.

"Hey Iruka, Im going to take a walk, helping you grade these papers is so boring." Kakashi said to his buddy. "Well Kakashi you were late to begin with and then I was almost done when u got here so just go. Ill get things done faster by myself since you think helping me, is you sitting there reading your pervy book." Iruka smarted off at him. "Hey-Hey I don't comment on your love life, so you stay out of my book reading habits." Kakashi said as he darted out the window. "Whatever pervy-san." Iruka said to himself. 'He's turning into another Jiraiya; luckily he doesn't go peeking in the ladies hot springs just yet.' Iruka thought and chuckled to himself as he graded the last page of the report on chakra.

It was a long but peaceful walk to the nearby river that her family owned. Being there she knew for sure that no one else would see her secret jutsu she was developing to make her father proud of her. She laid her clothes on the rocks above and dove in the warm clear water. 'Ahhhhhhh this feels soo good' She thought. This time she didn't rush things like she usually did, she took her time and got her chakra spiraling slowly.

Kakashi was so into his book he didn't notice he was walking off the path in the woods, 'Well this will get me into trouble' Kakashi thought as he noticed he was lost and was expected back at the school with Iruka soon. He just put his book away, and started traveling through the trees, looking for someone or something that would be a sign of where he was. Then he saw some water through a clearing and thought well now would be a nice time for a stop. When he reached the banks of the river, he noticed that it wasn't one of the public rivers of Konoha but a privately owned one. Hence the signs that said Hyuga private property do not enter. Kakashi always the risk taker looked around 'Well theres no Hyuga around here to throw me out, hehe hows about a nice dip'

Kakashi settled in the water with nothing on, 'Ahh now I see why this is private the Hyugas want to keep this there little secret swimming hole. Well well not no more' He thought to himself. Then hearing water splashing, he opened his sharingan eye to get a check on who else was with him. He looked up from where the person was and noticed clothes, and then down to where they entered the water which was still rippling from the splash. Not being able to look under water with sharingan he dove under and looked with his other eye and saw it was a tiny girl.

Deciding it would be best if he went back and put some pants on before he made another move, he noticed the girl wasn't coming up for air. He thought she was just diving but he looked under water again to see what was going on she was laying at the bottom, lifeless. She had hit her head at the bottom from her diving into water that was way to shallow, he swam under picked her up and cradled her in his arms till they got to the top of the water. Hinata's pale face even paler now with the life sucked out of her. He breather air into her lungs getting her to cough up water.

Then opening her eyes opened wide when she seen Kakashi without his mask not knowing who he was if it wasn't for his red sharingan that distinctly made him Kakashi. "Are you ok Hinata-Chan.?" "K-k-k-ka-kashi-sensei your mask." She said as he thought 'OHHH NOO' in his own horror. "Umm well haha you see I just wanted to go swimming and I can't swim with it on." He said putting his hand behind his head and scratching it. "U-u-u-ur not w-w-w-wearing an-any clothes!" She said with a shocked look on her face, and Kakashi just blushed deeper, and covered himself up with his hands as if being shy. "AHHhhahahaha ummmmm don't Say a Word about This Day TO ANYONE HINATA." He said flustered. "H-h-h-Hai" Nothing was said from that day on.


	2. Teaching Sensei to Love by rallybabe89

**Title:** Teaching Sensei to Love  
**Author:** rallybabe89  
**Rating:** PG ( K+ )  
**Challenge:** School's In  
**Pairing:** KakaHina

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, the original is posted right here on ff. net in rallybabe89's personal profile.

* * *

Hinata ran from her classroom on the third floor of the Academy to her office in the newly constructed building adjacent to the instruction rooms. She was late for her meeting with her father and she knew she would hear it from him about the lack of discipline she had.

But she wasn't late due to her own faults. In fact, it was that silver haired perverted man that caused her to be late.

"So class, your homework for tonight will be to practice the kunai throwing techniques that Kakashi-sensei and I have taught you. Be sure that you pair up and practice against your classmates. You will be tested on the techniques and your progress will be the criteria for your grade," said Hinata as her class had come to an end for the day.

Eagerly packing her papers and fixing the chairs, Hinata was ready to leave the academy.

Everything was going well and on time until she saw him sulking in the corner of their shared classroom. She had known that Shino-kun was a regular sulker but never had she seen the Copy Nin sulk without a death or battle injury.

So she did what she does best. She straightened her uniform which consisted of a horribly short plaid skirt and button white shirt and walked over to her co teacher. It had been years since he had taken on a team but he still was one of the best at teaching children how to work together. Maybe that was the reason Hinata had become so smitten with him.

"Kakashi-san, why are you so upset?" Hinata asked having long forgone the honorific that seemed to age him. She had figured that he was only about fourteen years her elder, not too old according to her books. In fact she had known many relatives who had married people with a far greater age gap than between them two.

She saw him hesitate before looking up at her and answering.

"Hina-chan, what if I told you that after nearly twenty years I've finally felt some _love_ towards a woman and I went and ruined it before I even had a chance?" he said while shifting nervously under her surprised gaze.

Sure she had known that Kakashi had been in love with his former teammate, Rin, since he was young; but she had always believed that he wouldn't be able to find someone _worthy_ of his love. Smiling softly, and pushing down the heavy feeling in her chest, Hinata offered him some encouragement.

"If you truly love her than nothing can ruin it. Just go and follow your heart. If she is worthy of your love then she'll understand and accept it. If she doesn't then you know you gave your heart to someone who wasn't worthy of it."

She was stunned as the scrolls on the table in the front swirled around her and her mysterious Copy Nin disappeared as well.

-

She would ponder later on her own time about who his _beloved_ was, but for now she had to get herself home to her father.

**xxx**

When Hinata was beckoned by her father after a rather long and tedious day at the academy where she was now teaching, she didn't expect to see _him_ there. The newly constructed building was a library conjoined with a tea shop which Hinata was a frequent visitor of. The scrolls scattered around her father and Kakashi had her apprehensive about this meeting. She shyly walked to her father and bowed greatly before seating in front of him and next to previously mentioned man.

Hinata was thinking many thoughts but she settled on an obvious feeling- nervousness. After all sitting next to one of Konoha's greatest Shinobi in front of her father was rather nerve wrecking for the usually meek woman of twenty. In fact there were many questions that were in her mind was- how did he get here before her? Was he simply forced here? And what did her father want to talk to Kakashi about?

Of course Hinata had grown as a shinobi and person in the past five years since her previous and childish crush, Naruto, had defeated the Akatsuki after losing his best friend, Sasuke, to the treacherous Madera Uchiha. But now the Hinata that was seated in front of her father was no longer a simple shinobi but was also a Jonin teacher like the silver haired man sitting to her right.

Long hours of training under the watchful eyes of Neji and Naruto had helped the formerly weak teenager grow into a stunning teacher and woman.

But she still shook every time her father spoke directly to her. Some of it was irrational fear and the rest of it was caused by mere habit.

"Hinata as you know you have come of age to be betrothed. As a child you were the key to joining two grand clans into one. You must have come across the scrolls that mentioned of your arranged marriage to the youngest and currently deceased Uchiha?" Hiashi spoke loudly and clearly as if there was a meaning to this entire introduction.

Hinata had known of her impending marriage to Sasuke since he had mentioned to her that she would be his wife in the future. When your six years old, none of that really sinks in. But as Hinata grew older, she saw why he ignored all of his fangirls and especially Sakura, even though he did in fact feel something for his pink headed team mate. It was his respect to his family and hers.

Nodding her head in agreement, Hinata waited for her father to continue.

"As you must have figured out by now, the entire reason a Hyuuga was betrothed to an Uchiha was to see the offspring that could be created between the two. Well the Uchiha's are now long dead, but we still have hope," Hiashi passed Hinata a scroll and what she saw stunned her.

Here in front of her was a marriage agreement between her and Kakashi Hatake. No wonder the man was unusually silent this morning at work. Maybe her father had forced him to be here therefore he couldn't be with the one he loved. After all he couldn't possibly want her, a woman fourteen years younger than him.

-

**xXx**

Sparing him a glance, she noticed that his eyes were smiling proudly at her. Confusion ran throughout her and she sat there trying to figure it out.

Her father seemed to have notice this and excused himself so they can talk.

"Kkkakashi, umm, sorry that you've been, um, forced into this. I could say no if you want me to," said Hinata reverting back to her stuttering ways.

Kakashi turned his gaze to her and quickly wrapped his arms around her. She could feel her blush growing rapidly as the man she had come to admire and crush on was holding her to his chest.

"Hime, you were the one to tell me to follow my heart. Your father had asked me before and I had said no because I thought maybe you wouldn't want a man like me. But this morning your words gave me hope. So I figured why not seize this opportunity?" Kakashi said huskily right in Hinata's ear.

He let her go after a while when he noticed that she had never squirmed away from him.

Hinata threw logic out the window for the first in time and followed her own heart. She signed the papers right next to where Kakashi had signed his name before.

Getting up to deliver the scrolls to her father, Hinata smiled at her to-be husband. But he called her back as she reached the door knob.

"Oh and Hinata," he said, "please wear your uniform on our wedding night." He teased her right before poofing out of the room.

**xXx**

On the other side of the door, Hiashi chuckled when he heard his future son-in-law tease his daughter. All before rushing to the room when he heard his oldest fall after fainting.

**xXx**

**Author's Note:** I hope this was enough teacher-student ness for the contest entry. My first time Kakashi and Hinata.


	3. Lessons Learned by CobaltHeart

**Title:** Lessons Learned**  
Author:** CobaltHeart**  
Rating:** PG-13 ( T )**  
Challenge:** School's In**  
Pairing:** KakaHina

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, the original is posted right here on ff. net in CobaltHeart's (aka, cobaltheart on DA) personal profile.

* * *

A pair of ivory hands clenched themseleves in their chosen pockets. She could do this, it's not that it was even that hard all she had to do was, was, was ask Hayate Kakashi out on a date.

"Hey Hina-chan," the frowning girl mocked to herself, "think you could do me a little favor?" Speaking a little louder she answered her repeated question, "Little favor my foot! Just ask Kakashi-sensei on a date, please, he said. Baka!"

Kicking the stone in front of her the feet Hinata sighed, "I'm over Naruto-kun, but why can't I say no to him. I wouldn't doubt it if Kiba-kun put him up to this. I really don't think Father would approve though, then again I'm the one talking to myself."

Looking up at the sign above the the door to the acedemy Hinata sighed and brought up the courage to open the door, "Why is he here anyway, he's not even this type of sensei. I doubt he'll say yes anyway, then again it'd be weird if he did. Why did Naruto-kun ask me anyway?"

The strange way her voice echoed in the empty hall stopped the lavendar-eyed teenager from talking aloud to herself. Then in the distance she heard voices, both male. Focusing as she walked, Hinata figured out that the louder, nicer voice was that of Iruka-sensei and the bored, dull tone was that of Naruto's sensei.

Stiffing her spine and exhaling a nice portion air the indigo-haired heiress hurried, ready to get this nightmare over with. Really though, if Kakashi need a girlfriend, or date, why not Anko, or if he liked younger women, Ino would probably go out with him.

"E-exuse me Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei."

Iruka grinned and waved happily at his past student, "Oh no, promblem Hyuuga-san, what can I do for you?"

Blushing red at being called by her birth title, she wasn't Hyuuga-sama just yet. Then when the wording of the brunette's sentance struck, "I a-actualy need to talk t-to Kakashi-sensei. I-it won't be long I p-promise."

Wiggling her fingers in her pockets Hinata made sure her smile never wavered, though the stutter bothered her. Why could she talk to herself on not trip over he tongue? Lavendar eyes watched as the silver-haired joinin stood and walked toward her.

When the duo was out in the hallway Kakashi stared at her, waiting for her to talk. Licking her lips and clenching her hands tightly Hinata dove into the cold water. "Naruto-kun w-wants me to ask y-you something."

Looking up into a single sapphire eye the Hyuuga heiress continued, "W-w-w-w." Biting her lip Hinata scowled lightly, she could do this, she could talk to her father without stuttering this much. "Will you go to dinner with me?"

Ha! There was no stutter there!

"If Naruto asked you to jump off a bridge would you?"

The question took her by surprise, but she was trained to well in politic to blurt out an answer. Hinata weighed ber options, there was no real reason to lie. "Probably."

Kakashi shook his head, "Learn something while your still in school Hinata-chan." Wide-eyed for a moment she though the man was going to kiss her, until he brought his hand up and ruffled her hair. "Don't' let people control you, no matter who they are. Even Naruto."

"K-Kakashi-sensei..." Taking a deep breath Hinata took the plunge one more time, "y-you never answered my qu-question." Somewhere in her mind Hinata registered that it wouldn't be horrible to go on a date with the man infront of her. She could probably learn alot from him.

The masked-shinobi straightened up and looked at the pair of lavendar-eyes staring at him, he knew she wasn't as naive as her looks portrayed, they all did. Kakashi smiled at Hinata, making the material covering his face crinkle."I'm not really the best date."

Cocking her head to the side the Hyuuga responded without out missing a beat, "Neither was Kankuro-san, but I believe I managed quite well." Pausing for a moment she nodded and continued."Then again dancing wouldn't be involved in this date."

Kakashi watched at the teenager infront of him giggled at something in her mind. He waited until he was finished before he inquired, "Kankuro?" That was something he'd heard nothing about and normaly he heard alot from Naruto and Sakura.

"Temari-san choose me as Kankuro-san's d-date for her wedding reception, of course beforehand s-she set us up on a couple of dates. We j-just didn't click right, I ended up introducing him to TenTen-chan. T-that's how that mystery h-happened. So I have no pr-promblem with silly or perverted men, Kiba-kun and Kankuro-san saw to that."

Kakashi had never wondered and/or cared how the Suna shinobi and the weapon mistress had gotten together, but at least he knew now. When the silver-haired man walked into the building to day he didn't think any more information could be obtained here, but proven wrong was he.

Mulling over his options for a moment a perfect reply came to mind, "I don't do dinners."

"Oh." A sapphire eye watched as the teen infront of him blinked a little bit in confusion."Is t-that a no then?"

"I don't do dinners."

It didn't take long before lavendar eyes widened in realization, blushing slightly Hinata glanced at his mask before asking, "W-what about a walk in t-the...wait! Kakashi-sensei...ano...You're o-okay with spending some t-time with me right?" She waited for his nod to continue, "Well, t-there's a jutsu I've b-been devoloping, I can't g-get it just right, so."

"Training date?"

"Y-yes?"

"The element is water I assume." An indigo-crowned head nodded. "Meet me at training ground fifteen at one."

Smiling Hinata turned around and started walking down the hall way, "I-I'll be there at one-thirty t-then, see you at two." The way the heiress carried herself as she walked made Kakashi shake his head, she was definantly interesting.

When the Hyuuga was out of the building Naruto walked out of the room where Iruka had currently been in, "I told you she's perfect for you, sensei. Even planned on you being late."

Kakashi looked at his ex-student and friend, "Don't be surprised if this doesn't work out."

Naruto just winked at his sensei, "I won't be surprised if if does."

"You won't ever learn will you?"

"Hey! I graduated and I'm a joinin now!" The maksed shinobi just pulled his book out of his pocket and igorned the tongue being stuck out at him. Reading as he walked away briskly from the loud blond, his ears still half listening to the rant. "I am too smart! Kakashi-sensei!" The silver-haired man chuckled when the number-one-hyper-active-knucklehead-ninja jogged to catch up with him. Who knows, he might learn something from the date.

-- -- --

**Author's Notes:** Well, that took about three hours of work, averaging at a hour a page...

I wasn't quite sure how to end it, but I think it turned out well, ne?

Great or a flop, it's my entry for this month's Date Me Contest.

Well please, onegai, por favor, or how ever else you can say it, REVIEW!!


	4. Night Club by Hinata Lovers

**Title: **Night Club**  
Author: **Hinata Lovers**  
Rating: **PG-13 ( T )**  
Challenge:** School's In**  
Pairing:** KakaHina

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, the original is posted right here on ff. net in Hinata Lover's (aka, hinatalovers on DA) personal profile.

* * *

What the hell was he doing here? It was too crowded and it had barely any light for him to read his book. Not that he had it with him; Tsunade had absolutely forbidden him to bring it with them. Oh right, that was why he was there; Jiraya and Tsunade had dragged him out of his house to 'enjoy their last day of freedom' like they had called it. He snorted at that; as if the fact school was beginning tomorrow would stop them from going out again.

But anyway; that's how he found himself in a club on the stool of the bar watching Tsunade and Jiraya dancing .If someone could call what they were doing dancing; he wished they just got together already and be done with it. Man, he felt really old right now; there he was on a club filled with people and that had actually a good vibe to it and all he was doing was complain. He needed sake.

"Come on Hinata-chan, just take a sip" He heard a loud voice saying next to him; tilting his head to the side so he could take a look at the people next to him. The kids he saw looked very underage to be in a place like that; the boy had messy brown hair and weird triangular tattoos on his cheeks and the girls next to him had very long midnight blue hair and almost white eyes with a lavender tinge to them. He wondered how they got in the club, the girl specially; but who was he to judge anyway?

"I do-don't know Kiba-kun. You know I'm not good with alcohol." He barely heard her say in the noise of the place they were in. Shy, definitely a shy girl.

"Come on Hinata-chan. Tomorrow you'll be starting at a new school, have some fun!"

"I kno-know; that's exa-exactly why I wanted to sta-stay home." He noticed she seemed to be unable to sit quietly on the stool while looking frantically around. Hated crowds, she definitely hated crowds.

"Loosen up a bit Hinata! Look, you take a sip of sake and I'll go to the dance floor because there's a blond there how is practically screaming my name; if you still want to go home when I come back I'll take you okay?"

"Re-really?" There was a hopeful tone in her voice but not doubt in it and the way she looked up at the boy made him think they must know each other for a long time; probably childhood friends.

"Of course; you won't even notice I'm gone. Wish me luck."

"Go-good luck" She said mostly to herself since her friend had already left. He found himself analyzing the girl; she wore a dark blue long skirt that had an opening in one of the sides and a pale lavender turtleneck sleeveless shirt that exposed her arms and a bit of her left leg. She was really pale but not in a sickly way. Her most interesting feature was definitely her eyes; said eyes that were looking questioningly at him. Shoot, he must look like a pervert staring at her like that.

"Hi there" He said trying to sound nice and smiling at her; not that she could see it anyway since he always wore turtleneck shirts that covered the lower part of his face.

"He-hello" She said quietly so that he barely heard her. She was looking at his face curiously; maybe he should have covered his scared red eye like he usually did, Tsunade said that it sometimes made her uncomfortable.

"May I keep you company until your friend comes back?" Smooth Kakashi, very smooth.

"Su-sure…" She said blushing slightly and looking down warily at the sake cup her friend had left her. She brought it up to her lips and took a sip that made her cringe and put the cup back on the counter next to them. He quickly grabbed the cup away from her and drank the whole thing; she looked at him questioningly.

"You shouldn't drink." He said simply with a shrug

"I-I'm no-not that you-young." She said pouting slightly and making him smirk

"You surely look young." He said turning on his stool so he was face to face with her.

"An-and you loo-look old." She said pointedly looking at his spiky silver hair. He smirked when she gasped and brought a hand to her lips; the alcohol must have had an effect already.

"I'm not that old."

"An-and I'm no-not that you-young." She said looking down and beginning to twiddle with her fingers; he had been right to think she was shy. They sat in silence and sometimes she would glance up at him.

"Is there something bothering you?"

"We-well… are the-there scars on you-your mouth too?" She said blushing deeply and chewing on her lower lip making the look deliciously red. Maybe he should stop reading the things Jiraya wrote; he really was becoming a pervert.

"No there aren't" He answered simply and lowered the part of his shirt that covered his face leaving it completely exposed to her. She stared at him intensely and her lips parted slightly, still looking deliciously red; unconsciously he leaned closer.

His mind kept saying to himself that if she turned way he would stop. However, (un)fortunately she crept closer to him. Oh, screw it.

Fast enough he had his lips over hers. She was soft and sweet, a bit awkward too; probably didn't have much experience. He was willing enough to teach her, however…

"Hinata-chan!" She gasped and pushed herself away from him quickly enough and looked around frantically; she was as red as a tomato and breathing rapidly. Her friend hadn't quite reached them yet and he saw her breath in relief.

"Hey there Hinata-chan. It ended up the blond had a boyfriend; quite the big guy too, figures…hey, you're very red. Are you alright? You didn't drink the whole thing right?!" The boy began fretting over her; Kakashi figured he was like a brother to Hinata.

"No I di-didn't Kiba-kun. Can we ju-just go? I rea-really need to rest for tomorrow." She said standing up from her seat and rubbing her arms; she was probably cold. The boy, Kiba apparently, immediately took of his jacket and draped over her shoulders.

"Tha-thank you Kiba-kun. Goo-good bye…" She turned around to look at him curiously; he hadn't told her his name.

"Kakashi"

"I'm Hinata, ple-pleasure to meet you, Kakashi" She said smiling at him and turning back towards her friend who was glaring at him; he didn't mind him tough he just stared at Hinata's back and wondered if he'd ever see he again.

The sun was too bright and his head hurt. He probably overdid it with the sake last night but he needed something to drown out the taste of Hinata's lips; it worked at the time.

He was late as always; the corridors of the school were empty and occasionally a student passed by him running trying not to be late for their first class. He walked slowly to his first class; everyone was already used to him anyway. He looked at his schedule sheet; his first class was literature with H. Hyuuga. Must be a new teacher, as far as he knew there weren't any Hyuugas teaching at the school.

He stopped in front of the door and stood there. He didn't want to come in, he felt like ditching. The teacher wouldn't do anything anyway, if he or she was new to the school this class would be only introductions anyway.

"Hello class. As you can see I'm a new teacher; your previous one, Arashi-san, has finally retired." He heard an oddly familiar voice said form the inside of the class room. There was something missing tough. "I-I'm Hyuuga Hinata an-and I'll be you new literature teacher." There it was; the endearing stutter from last night. Wait, Hinata?

He abruptly opened the door and was meet by startled bright eyes he remembered so well. Her hair was held up in a high pony tail and her clothes made her look like a teacher; but she still looked way too young. Looks were deceiving apparently.

He heard a thudding noise and was brought out of his thoughts, Hinata had dropped the books she had on her arms. Her face was becoming so red it looked her whole body's blood was on her face. She brought a shaky hand up her lips before completely collapsing into the ground.

"Oh my God! Hinata-sensei fainted!" One classmate of his screeched and soon enough some students where around Hinata helping her come to.

He didn't move from his spot tough; he was too busy smirking at the situation. Maybe school wouldn't be so bad this year after all.


	5. Maturity by Ms Videl Son

**Title: **Maturity  
**Author:** Ms. Videl Son**  
Rating:** PG ( K+ )  
**Challenge:** School's In  
**Pairing: **KakaHina

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, the original is posted right here on ff. net in Ms. Videl Son's (aka, megaminoeien on DA) personal profile.

* * *

_Brriiiiiing!_

"Hold it!" commanded Kakashi Hatake, motioning for his class to sit back down. "Before you go, I want to remind all of you that your book reports are due at the beginning of next class. Typed, double spaced and don't try anything funny with your fonts; twelve-point Times New Roman only. Now get lost."

At their instructor's eagerly awaited instruction, the students of class 2-F all rose to their feet and, after the minimum amount of scrambling with their bags and papers, each began their daily dash to the exit. They clotted in the doorway, fighting against one another to get out a few precious seconds faster, but managed to extricate themselves from the larger group in twos and threes. Once they had flung themselves out into the busy hallway, they disappeared amongst the masses, blending in perfectly with the excited Friday crowd.

Only one student excluded herself from this melee, choosing instead to remain seated at her desk with her fidgeting hands folded before her. She appeared to be waiting for something, though what could only be assumed by a casual observer.

"Is there something you needed, Hinata-chan?" Kakashi – who was scarcely less eager than his pupils to distance himself from the classroom, if his packed bag and loose tie were any indication – asked, raising his eyes to the lone girl in his presence.

"Umm...," she began, directing her gaze to her twiddling thumbs. Her cheeks were patchy with color. "K-Kakashi-sensei, I...I..."

Flicking his one good eye to the watch ticking away on his wrist, the teacher felt compelled to sigh. "Spit it out, please, Hinata-chan."

The red flush in her face brightened at the gentle scold. "I...I c-can't do the assignment, S-Sir."

With one snowy white eyebrow lifted as high as it would go, Kakashi replied, "And why not?"

Dipping her blushing head until her eyes were no longer visible beneath her bangs, Hinata eventually responded to her teacher's question with, "M-My father d-doesn't want me to read the novel. He says it's d-d-dirty."

The veteran educator rolled his eye, clearly exasperated. "Let me guess," he said, dropping his briefcase back onto his desk before strolling down the middle aisle of desks toward Hinata. He tucked his hands in his pockets as he stopped in front of her, looking down at the shamefaced student as he continued, "You're one of the three students in your year who didn't get permission to take Jiraiya's Sex Ed course last semester?"

Hinata didn't answer, nor did she have to; it was perfectly clear that Kakashi had guessed correctly by the way she sunk deeper into her seat.

"Well, Hinata-chan," he began, turning so that he could sit on the edge of her desk. "Unfortunately, I can't give you a pass on this assignment. It's worth at least a quarter of your grade and I can't have the other students thinking I treat you special."

"B-But, m-my father says – "

"Honestly, I don't really care what he thinks," Kakashi interrupted, crossing his arms. "Do _you_ have any objections to the material that I've been teaching lately?"

Raising her face slightly to peek up at her teacher through the heavy veil of her eyelashes, Hinata bit her lower lip before shaking her head to the negative effect. "N-No..."

"Then what's the problem?"

The Hyuuga heiress began fidgeting with her fingers again, apparently indecisive as to how she should answer. "My family is very...c-conservative. They don't approve of books l-like...like this."

The material of Kakashi's mask shifted slightly, seeming to imply that he was smiling beneath it. He leaned down, close enough to whisper in her ear, "You can't let your family shelter you forever, you know."

"I kn-know..."

"If you think about it, it's better that you're exposed to this kind of material now, in a safe environment. What'll you do when you go away to college and have to read something like this – or worse? Will you tell your professors that you can't do it then, too?" he reasoned, lifting his eyebrow at her again.

Hinata was quiet for a long minute, during which she appeared to be contemplating what was said to her. When she finally spoke up, her answer was less than satisfying; "I d-don't know...I'd have to ask my f-family."

Once again, Kakashi sighed, heavier this time. Standing, he said, "Fine. Either do the assignment or get a letter from your father explaining why you can't. I'll find something else for you to do."

Stalking up to his desk at the front of the classroom, Kakashi grabbed up his briefcase and yanked what was left of the knot out of his tie. Stuffing the neck adornment into a side pocket, he turned and made a beeline for the classroom door, all the more anxious to leave.

"Umm...S-Sir?"

Stopping at the sound of Hinata's voice, Kakashi inclined his head to look back at her. She was standing next to her desk now, back straight and hands down by her sides. "What is it, Hinata-chan?"

After inhaling deeply, she asked, "D-Did you say that the papers had to be a minimum of five pages long? Or was it s-seven?"

Laughing once, he shook his head. "Five. And good luck."


	6. Takes Two To Tango by MissLe

**Title: **Takes Two To Tango**  
Author:** MissLe**  
Rating:** PG ( K+ )**  
Challenge:** School's In**  
Pairing:** KakaHina

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, the original is posted right here on ff. net in MissLe's (aka, lemonfishy on DA) personal profile.

* * *

Hinata threw open the door into the girl's change room and hurled herself in after. She was late for PE. Being late for PE meant extra pushups, laps around the insanely large campus, or worse, and it was all because of an embarrassing debacle involving a stolen diary earlier at lunch. Her stolen diary.

Pushing away those humiliating memories involving stupid teenage boys who had nothing better to do than make an already painfully shy girl even shier, she looked around the locker room for someone, anyone. Finally, she spotted a familiar head poking its way out of the locker and gulped; a familiar pink head.

Clenching her teeth and fists, Hinata made her way over to Sakura who had just slammed her insanely expensive Guess purse into the locker and was about to put the lock on. She coughed lightly, catching Sakura's green gaze and earning a smirk from the bubblegum pink haired girl.

"And what can I help you with, Hinata?" Sakura enquired with a sugary sweet voice and leaned against the row of lockers with arms crossed against her chest.

"Um…I was h-hoping you'd be able to lend me s-some PE st-strip…" Hinata whispered and lowered her head. Asking Sakura, a girl who always got a kick out of seeing Hinata, the poor little rich girl, beg and just make a plain fool out of herself, was the last thing that Hinata wanted to do, but it was better than the alternative. The alternative being crusty clothes that had not been washed since the beginning of time that the PE teachers always cruelly forced you in to when you forgot your own PE strip.

Needless to say, forgotten PE strip was a rare occurrence indeed.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and twirled her lock on her finger. "And why should I even consider doing that?"

"Because…b-because it would prevent me from catching s-some form of AIDS from the l-lender st-strip?" Hinata begged and wrung her fingers together, feeling incredibly small beneath the stare of the school's Queen Bee.

Sakura gave out a bark of laughter. "As amusing as that may be…I'd rather have you owe me for a very, very long time." She turned around and pulled out several pieces of clothing from the locker she was about to lock, throwing them in Hinata's surprised face.

"Remember, it was the kindness from my heart that saved you from having Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome." She finally closed the lock around the door and wriggled her fingers in the air as she left for the gym where Hinata was supposed to be now. "Don't forget that you owe me, darling."

Hinata was too filled with relief and astonishment to fear the consequences that would later follow for her act of foolishness and forgetfulness and quickly stripped out of her clothes into the borrowed ones so generously loaned out by Sakura.

--

Hinata blushed a furious red and looked around the gym pitifully, anywhere other than where the stares of the students were originated. How stupid of her to trust Sakura. Yet again, her foolishness and forgetfulness paying its toll.

The male population in the suddenly quiet room leered at her as she desperately attempted to pull up the over sized t-shirt that was falling off her shoulder and exposing her cartoon rabbit imprinted bra strap again. Oh, why was the world so cruel to her? Why was Sakura so cruel to her? Here she was, standing in a t-shirt that looked utterly ridiculous on her it was so big and short shorts so damn short you couldn't even see them from beneath the length of the large shirt while Sakura tried to cover up her hysterical laughing with ill disguised coughs.

Oh, God. The leering.

"Ms. Hyuuga…"

Hinata darted her anxious face up to the teacher, Kakashi-sensei, mentally begging for some sort of release from this hell as he took slow, cat like steps towards her. He stopped in front of her with hands clasped behind his back. "This is the dance unit of PE, you know, where you…dance? PE strip is entirely unnecessary."

Hinata looked around the class with horror. There was not one student changed into their PE clothes, all were dressed normally and now giggling amongst themselves. Not one. Hinata shot her gaze over to where Sakura was now doubling over and spewing out mirthful laughter that made Hinata's ears burn a deep red.

"M-may I go get ch-changed back then?" Hinata asked quietly up at Kakashi who had his head tilted in a manner that made his amusement at her predicament clear.

He seemed to ponder this for a moment with a finger pressed up against his lips before looking back down at her with a friendly grin. "No. I think this should be sufficient punishment for being so late, Ms. Hyuuga."

Hinata's mouth opened in a gasp at the sadistic teacher who continued to grin at her in the exact same way. She was about to burst out into tears before the loud and boisterous voice of the other gym teacher, claimed rival of Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei, called out across the expanse of the echoing gym.

"Let's not be so cruel, Kakashi!" He skipped up (yes, skipped) next to the other, now not so amused, teacher and patted him on the back with enough force to send any other person flying, but merely brought about a small, barely detectable flinch from the silver haired man. "If this girl, obviously flowing with youth, wishes to change from such shameful clothing," It was Hinata's turn to flinch and turn even redder. "Then let her!"

"Yes! Let her!" Lee, Gai's prodigy called out from the crowd of students still staring at Hinata. Lee had always been very sweet to her, saving her from stray balls flying at her during soccer or basketball, encouraging her to continue running when she nearly collapses from exertion, and now when she possibly needed it the most, stuck up for her. Hinata wouldn't help but let her shoulders relax and her heart nearly burst from relief and gratefulness.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow before looking around to the other students. "So…I guess we have a bit of a predicament, don't we?" He turned back to Gai. "Who here votes for Ms. Hyuuga here to be able to change back into her clothes?"

Both Gai and Lee pumped their fists straight into the air, the only two who did, to Hinata's utter horror.

"And those in favour of her not…?"

All other hands shot straight up into the air. Hinata vaguely noticed just how high and straight Sakura and her cronies' arms were; everything else was blurry behind her shock, terror, and tears.

"Well," Kakashi shrugged and turned back to the crowd of laughing students. "I suppose that's that. Let's continue our lesson now, shall we?"

Hinata numbly nodded and stayed in her position at the edge of the semi circle to watch Kakashi's instructions. This…this couldn't be happening. Was this even technically legal? She was sure that what she was wearing would normally get her in trouble, yet now she was being forced into wearing it?

"Okay," Kakashi clapped is hands together and looked into the expanse of students. "Let's partner up, okay?"

As if there were some sort of radio wave in the air that everybody else but Hinata were tuned into, partners immediately began forming until she was the only one left standing without one. Even Lee, who usually came to her rescue, was partnered up with…Sakura. Of course. Lee doted upon and threw his love at (a very undeserving, if you asked Hinata) Sakura who callously stomped on it whenever he declared to her his "flaming love so full of youth." It seemed Sakura was using it to Hinata's humiliation…again.

Hinata looked around desperately for another partner, boy, girl, it, anything, yet came up empty handed and slumped her shoulders in defeat. Uncomfortably, she began to fiddle with the end of her shirt indecisively; unsure as to whether having the long shirt pulled further down to cover her extremely exposed legs was worse than having it pulled up more to show that she actually was wearing something beneath it.

"Seems like you're the odd one out, Hinata." Kakashi mused and seemed oblivious to the surrounding giggling from students who were getting far too much of a kick out of Hinata's suffering. "Then, you'll dance with me, I guess."

Hinata froze and became rigid. Being a dancing partner with the teacher meant being the demonstration couple who explained and showed everything in front of the entire class. It wasn't as if she was bad or anything…she just knew that if she did trip up, it would only fuel the class's mirth and cause her even more mistakes…a never ending circle of torture.

"What? Surely you can spare this old man a dance?" There was a hint of teasing in Kakashi's voice as he said this.

Hesitantly, Hinata nodded and stepped forwards. Kakashi wasn't old. He was maybe a decade or so older than herself, but still a prime target for school girl crushes with his tall, muscular physique, spiky silver hair, and laid back attitude. In fact, she was already receiving death glares from various other girls paired up with less than appealing boys.

"Good, now we can finally start." Kakashi said and took her hand, linking his fingers together with hers and placing his other hand lightly on the small of her back. Hinata, knowing exactly what they were going to do next, placed her free hand on his shoulder, staggered their feet and closed her fingers around his. Was it weird for her to note just how warm his hand was against hers?

"Good job, Ms. Hyuuga." Kakashi gave her a grin and a nod before looking at the rest of the clueless class. "Hinata here seems to have figured out what we're going to do, who else knows?"

There was a silence spread across the room and no raised hands to Kakashi's obvious displeasure that was given away by his frown. "Come on, you guys have to remember something from these last few years in high school." He looked around once more and said, "No?"

Hinata gave a quiet chuckle as she heard the words, "Useless bunch of monkeys." being uttered from her teacher's lips and for a couple of seconds felt relaxed in his hold. He looked down at Hinata and sighed, "You know what you're doing, right, Hinata?" When she nodded, a relieved grin melted across his chiseled face. "Good, then we'll have to demonstrate, won't we?"

"Alright, class, this is a waltz, if you don't remember. Watch us and then try it yourself. I'm sure it'll sink in after a demo." Both he and Hinata straightened their postures as he took a step forward, and her one back. He swept one of his feet back in a graceful L formation, turning them and beginning more simple steps that Hinata felt were entirely too simple for her tastes.

The other students watched them and began to slowly comprehend the task at hand, clumsily fumbling their ways through the dance steps. Hinata took small amusement at their inability to complete such a simple task; even Sakura was getting annoyed with Lee's over exuberant actions and began snapping at him. Oh, how the tables were beginning to turn.

She turned her head back in front of her and began absentmindedly counting the small threads on Kakashi's soft maroon sweater. For once, PE was coming easily to her; too easy. Of course, she was glad that the activity required no ways of her making an idiot of herself, but she wanted a chance to dance. The normal partners she got in PE were always terrible dancers who gave her feet bruises beyond belief and left her with no room to enjoy herself in something she actually excelled at. But Kakashi was an excellent partner with smooth graceful movements and confidence in himself; she wanted to be able to use that.

"Let's spice this up a bit." Kakashi murmured and surprised her by twirling her around. Delightedly, Hinata followed his lead, swirling around in his arms, pivoting and swaying when necessary. She was enjoying herself, enjoying herself in PE with her gym teacher.

She laughed breathlessly as he brought it up a notch, almost enough to make her trip over their feet. His dancing was exceptionally good and even put hers at shame; she had never had as much fun with it as she was then.

"Have you taken dancing before?" He asked and spun her before reattaching his hand back to hers.

"Y-yes. Once. Ballroom d-dancing." She replied and felt herself tense again now that she was required to actually speak.

"Why'd you quit? You seem to have a talent for it."

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows and resorted to counting the threads on his sweater again. "It got b-boring." A lie. She had loved ballroom dancing and would have continued it for a long time had her father not objected and told her she needed to be spending her time more productively and less on "frivolous activities such as these."

"Really?" His eyebrow was raised as he said this, telling her that he didn't believe a word of it, but pushed no more on the subject. He stopped abruptly, making her bump into him and trip. She gave a small gasp as she fell forwards and grabbed the hands that were held out to stop her. Blushing, she dropped her hands and fidgeted on her feet.

"Quite the interesting choice of PE strip you have, Ms. Hyuuga." Kakashi delicately pinched the side of her shirt that had fallen off her shoulder again to expose her pale skin between his fingers and pulled it back up.

Her entire face was red as she shook her head vigorously and stuttered, "I-it wasn't my ch-choice."

There was a wry smirk on his face as he eyed her up and down. "Indeed."

Worst day of her life.

"Okay, guys!" Kakashi called out the rest of the struggling students' attention while Hinata turned her gaze to the ground and squirmed under the gazes of the class. "Since you guys seem to have gotten such a good grasp on the waltz, we're going to move onto the tango."

There were a few whistles from the boys who laughed among themselves, eyeing down girls that would make excellent partners for the tango. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Okay, boys, don't get too excited. Since you guys seem to have lost all grasp on how to even do the basics, we're going to start with those. Nothing too…intimate."

There were all around groans from the hormonal boys.

"Follow the positioning Ms. Hyuuga and I will be demonstrating, then watch us first before attempting it." Kakashi gripped her fingers again and held one hand lightly against her side close beneath her breast. Hinata blushed and took deep breaths as she placed her hand delicately against his shoulder that she realized was too tall for her and tried remembering that his hand was only there for demonstration's sake.

The worst thing about it was that she liked where it was.

He took a step forwards, she took one back, he took one to the left and she followed his lead, taking one to her right. They continued in this relaxing manner until the rest of the students began the monotonous steps that were a little less bumbling than before. Hinata finally let go of her tension and let herself lean more into Kakashi's hold.

Glancing up at him, she challenged him with a small raise of her eyebrow and sudden twist of her hip. A smirk graced his lips and he pulled her flush against his chest and glued his hip to her, eliciting a sharp gasp from Hinata. Hesitantly, she wrapped her arm around him further, pulling him closer and closed her eyes, letting Kakashi lead her. For a teacher, she was embarrassed to admit how good he smelt and how good he felt against her like this.

But admitting that out loud would be the last thing she would ever do.

Hinata was startled as the bell suddenly rang, signaling the end of class and the start of the seven minutes she had to get to her next one. Students suddenly leapt away from each other and filed out of the gym in a large mob, quickly leaving only Hinata and Kakashi left.

"I-I should g-go…" Hinata was about to disengage herself from him, but was foolishly surprised when he dipped her low enough for her to feel the tips of her messily tied back ponytail brush against the floor.

"Then, until next time, Ms. Hyuuga." He pulled her back up with a smooth jerk of his arm, making the momentum of her movement cause her to collide with his chest again. Then, to her utter shock, he grasped her hand and brought it up to his lips and placed a brush of a kiss against it.

"Do try to be on time next class, will you, Hinata?" He gave her a slight grin and pulled the cloth of the t-shirt that slid off her shoulder back up. "And please refrain from wearing such…" His fingers brushed against her collarbone that was being exposed again and he raised an eyebrow at her, "…Distracting clothes, again."

Hinata nodded and sprinted out of the gym feeling that her head would explode from the blood rushing to it.

— — —

Yes, I'm addicted to DateMe's contests, there's nothing I can do about that. I don't ever think I'll win, per say, but it's always a lot of fun to try with these pairings I've never actually got around to doing or have no inspiration to work with.

If you squint you'll be able to see the slight tie in with another story of mine. :D

Ciao,

MissLe


End file.
